There is currently no space on the Dartmouth campus appropriate to house the Center for Quantitative Biology shared resources of the Data Analytics Core and Single Cell Genomics Core. There is also a need to reconfigure existing space to hire computational faculty and their working groups, or faculty with both experimental and computational aspects to their work. The Data Analytics (DA) and Single Cell Genomics (SCG) Cores require space that is designed for optimal functionality of their work flows in a fully operational facility. The DA Core requires space optimized for bioinformaticians and programmers to work both collaboratively and still have quiet space for independent, focused data analyses. The SCG Core requires both experimental space for single cell preparation, RNA/DNA isolation, QC functions and library preparation, as well adjacent computational space for project management and bioinformatics. There is also a need for office space for staff, including programmers, bioinformaticians and data-analyst, as well as a central location that fosters interactions between groups. The Department of Biomedical Data Science and the Geisel School of Medicine have identified 1,730 gross square feet of space on the 3rd floor and 3,336 gross square feet on the 6th floor of the Williamson Translational Research Building (WTRB) at the Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center (DHMC) in Lebanon, NH, which will house the DA Core (WTRB 3) and the SCG Core (WTRB 6), and provide space for faculty recruitment. However, the space is inadequate for the proposed activities as currently designed. Specifically, WTRB3 is currently configured as open cubicle space and does not allow for the formation and interaction of small working groups. The WTRB6 space is currently configured as open lab space but does not have computational space for bioinformatics working groups associated with the SCG Core. Following extensive consultations with our Core Directors, Facilities personnel, and engineering staff, we have designed a renovation plan that will provide fully operational space and resources for the DA and the SGC Cores. In addition to providing an outstanding environment for the proposed CQB Core Facilities, the space has been specifically designed to permit flexible adaptation to new and evolving core services. Funds are requested to implement this plan. Technical support and operational oversight for the proposed renovation will be provided by Geisel Facilities staff, working in conjunction with CQB faculty leadership to ensure that the space is both well-suited to user needs and fully compliant with all regulatory standards.